Hitmon Pokemon Battle Royale
The "Hitmon" Pokemon Battle Royal is a What-if Death Battle. Interlude Wiz: Sometimes life gives you choices that are near impossible to make. Boomstick: And that's when we come and help make your choices easier. And when it comes to choosing what Pokemon to have on your team you have to make tough decisions. Wiz: So it's time to settle which Pokemon your Tyrouge should evolve into. Boomstick: Hitmonlee the Kicking Pokemon. Wiz: Hitmonchan the Punching Pokemon. Boomstick: And Hitmontop the Handstand Pokemon. Wiz: Note that since all three evolve from Tyrouge we will be excluding moves that it can only have from being a Tyrouge. Boomstick: His Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze the weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Hitmonlee Wiz: Hitmonlee the Kicking Pokemon and the evolved form of Tyrouge. Boomstick: You can already tell that this thing is going to be strong when it's based off of Bruce Lee. Wiz: Hitmonlee is a pure Fighting type so it is weak to Flying, Psychic, and Fairy type attacks, while being resistant to Rock, Bug, and Dark type attacks. Boomstick: Hitmonlee's ability is Reckless, which boosts the power of moves with recoil damage. Wiz: Hitmonlee has a few moves that take advantage of this ability, like Jump Kick a Fighting type move that does recoil damage if it misses. High Jump Kick is a more powerful version of Jump Kick. Boomstick: And even though those are the only moves the ability works for it has plenty of other attacks, like Reversal a Fighting type move that is more powerful the lower the user's health is, Feint is a Normal type move that can hit through Protect and Detect, Brick Break is a Fighting type move that can break Light Screen and Reflects. Wiz: Focus Energy increases the chance of landing a critical hit, Meditate raises Attack, Mind Reader makes it so the next move the user uses will definitely hit, and Close Combat is a Fighting type move that while powerful lowers the user's Defense and Special Defense. Boomstick: But Hitmonlee's real power lies in its powerful legs. Wiz: Hitmonlee has many attacks that involve using its legs there's the already stated Jump Kick and High Jump Kick, but it has other moves as well. Boomstick: Double Kick is a Fighting type attack that sends out two weak kicks, Rolling Kick is also a Fighting type attack that has a 30% chance of making the target flinch, and Mega Kick which is for some reason a Normal type attack and not a Fighting type attack this time is very powerful, and no additional effects. Fun fact is that Hitmonlee is the only Pokemon that can learn this move through leveling up. Wiz: And finally Hitmonlee has Blaze Kick a Fire type attack with a 10% chance of burning the target and an increased chance of landing a critical hit. Boomstick: Hitmonlee's legs are very strong when it's kicking the sole of its foot becomes as hard as diamond and its legs are apparently elastic giving it extra range on its attacks. Wiz: Hitmonlee's stats cover it fairly well, its Special Attack is basically non-existent which is fine seeing as it has no special moves, and its Attack, Special Defense, and Speed are good, but Hitmonlee falls short in HP and Defense something that could be helpful to it. Boomstick: Anyway you look at it, it's hard to beat the Bruce Lee of the Pokemon world. (Hitmonlee lets off its signature cry) Hitmonchan Wiz: Hitmonchan the Punching Pokemon and also the evolved form of Tyrouge. Boomstick: Hitmonchan is based off of Jackie Chan. WOW! I can't wait to see the third one is based off of. Wiz: Hitmonchan like Hitmonlee is a pure Fighting type so it is weak to Flying, Psychic, and Fairy type attacks, while being resistant to Rock, Bug, and Dark type attacks. Boomstick: Hitmonchan's ability is Iron Fist, which increases the power of all punching moves by 20%, we will get to those moves later. Wiz: Hitmonchan can learn a wide variety of attacks such as Agility which raises Speed, Detect protects Hitmonchan for one turn, Counter counters physical attack with double the damage, Pursuit is a Dark type attack, Vacuum Wave is a Fighting type move that is a special attack and has increased priority, and Feint and Close Combat. Boomstick: Now we can talk about its punches. Wiz: Hitmonchan's punches are devastating, Hitmonchan is possess the spirit of a pro boxer and the spirit makes it so Hitmonchan never gives up, which might be a problem if it is losing. Boomstick; But that is more of a benefit, the spirit makes it adapt with punching even more than it already was and gives it human intelligence. And it doesn't need to get up when its punches are strong enough to break through concrete and are faster than a bullet train. Wiz: Bullet trains are able to go up to 375 mph and since Hitmonchan's punches are faster than that it's punches are at least 167.6 meters per second. Boomstick: That is really fast, and since it has a lot of punching moves at its disposal, very useful. Wiz: Mega Punch is a average Normal type attack, Comet Punch is weak but can hit up to five times, Mach Punch and Bullet Punch are exactly the same only Mach Punch is a fighting type attack and Bullet Punch is a Steel type attack, both are very weak but have increased priority. Boomstick: Sky Uppercut a Fighting type attack that is able to hit Pokemon in the air, Focus Punch is extremely powerful, but fails if the user is attacked while charging it, and finally Hitmonchan can learn all three elemental punches, Thunder Punch, Fire Punch, and Ice Punch which each have a 10% chance to either paralyze, burn, or freeze the opponent. Wiz: Hitmonchan has high Special Defense and Attack, average Speed and Defense, and bad HP and Special Attack. Boomstick: You really don't want to step in the ring if this guy is your opponent. (Hitmonchan lets off its signature cry) Hitmontop Wiz: And last but contently not least, we have Hitmontop the Handstand Pokemon. Boomstick: What the fuck! Why is this one just based off a top? Wiz: If we are going to be technical, it's based off a top, dance, and handstands. Boomstick: Fuck this Pokemon. Wiz: While Hitmontop does spin like a top, it is more than just. Hitmontop spins at high speed and can block attacks while spinning and kicks. Boomstick: I still fucking hate him. Wiz: Hitmontop has the smallest move pole out of the three while having moves the others have. Boomstick: Hitmontop has Close Combat, Revenge, Rolling Rick, Focus Energy, Counter, Agility, Pursuit, Feint, and Detect like one of the others, again proving that it is just a rip off. Also it's the same type as the others so again rip off. Wiz: Hitmontop does have things that are unique to it. Hitmontop can learn Gyro Ball a Steel type move that does more damage the slower you are than your opponent, Rapid Spin gets rid off entry hazards, Quick Attack is a very fast attack that doesn't do much damage, Quick Guard protects against moves with increased priority, and finally Hitmontop's signature move Triple Kick a Fighting type move that is very very weak. Boomstick: Weak like tied for the weakest damaging move at 10 base power. Wiz: But can hit up to three times, with each hit having ten more base power. Boomstick: That is stupid. Wiz: Hitmontop's stats are the most balanced of the three having above average Special Defense, good Defense and Attack, ok Speed, but bad HP and Special Attack. Boomstick: And finally it's ability is Intimidate, which lowers the opponents attack when entering battle. I hope this thing dies and goes to hell. (Hitmontop lets off its signature cry) Fight The camera zooms in at a dojo and goes inside where Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, and Hitmontop are standing all ready to fight. Fight! Hitmontop's Intimidate kicks in lowering Hitmonlee's and Hitmonchan's Attack, but Hitmonlee uses Meditate to counter it. Hitmonchan then uses Bullet Punch at Hitmontop and Mach Punch at Hitmonlee, Hitmontop uses Quick Guard top protect itself, but Hitmonlee tries to dodge but gets hit in the side leaving a bruise. Hitmonlee then runs up to Hitmonchan and they both use Close Combat. During this Hitmontop uses Agility. Hitmonlee finally overpowers Hitmonchan and pushes him against a wall. Hitmonlee was about to use Blaze Kick, but gets hit in the side by Hitmontop's Rapid Spin. Hitmonchan then gets up and uses Agility, it then runs up to Hitmonlee and uses Bullet Punch, but Hitmonlee moves out of the way and Hitmonchan hits Hitmontop uses Triple Kick and Hitmonchan hitting him twice pushing him out of the way. Hitmonlee and Hitmontop both then use Focus Energy and charge at each other with Rolling Kick, Hitmontop gets a critical hit and knocks Hitmonlee on the ground, Hitmontop tries uses Gyro Ball but Hitmonlee rolled out of the way. It then grabbed Hitmontop and got the point of his head stuck in the ground. Hitmontop tried to break free, but couldn't. Hitmonlee then uses Double Kick followed by a Jump Kick. Hitmontop still stuck in the ground tries to kick Hitmonlee, but is out of reach due to Hitmonlee's longer legs Hitmonlee then uses Mega Kick sending Hitmontop flying. Hitmontop weakly gets up only to be hit in the face by Hitmonchan's Mega Punch, this sends Hitmontop hurdling towards a wall. Hitmontop slams into the wall and is knocked unconscious, but still alive. Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan look at each other, they both rush at each other. Hitmonchan using Fire Punch and Hitmonlee using Blaze Kick. When the two collide fire completely surrounds the two. The fire then started spreading and quickly burned down the dojo. The two seeing the dojo burned down both jump away, Hitmonchan then uses Mach Punch hitting Hitmonlee by surprise, Hitmonchan then rushes Hitmonlee and uses Comet Punch, which hits Hitmonlee four times. Hitmonlee then tries to retaliate with High Jump Kick but is hit in the side by Hitmontop's Triple Kick . This gets Hitmonlee extremely angry, it runs up to Hitmontop and starts rapidly kicking it with Double Kick, Hitmontop uses Detect to block one of the hits and stabs Hitmonlee in the side with its head, Hitmonlee stumbles back a bit and looks at where Hitmontop had stabbed.There was a little bit of blood, but Hitmonlee shakes it of. Hitmonlee then charges at Hitmontop again, Hitmontop uses Close Combat, but this time Hitmonlee moved out of the way. Hitmonlee then grabbed Hitmontop around the neck with one arm. Hitmontop struggle to try to get out of Hitmonlee's grasp by punching Hitmonlee in the stomach. Hitmonlee sees the and grabs Hitmontop's arm and rips it off, Hitmontop screams in pain. Hitmonlee the balances on one foot and uses its other foot to kick Hitmontop in the stomach with Blaze Kick, which burns through Hitmontop's body leaving a hole in the center of it's stomach. Hitmonlee then lets go of Hitmontop who falls to the ground dead. During all of this Hitmonchan used Agility until it's Speed couldn't go any higher. Hitmonchan seeing Hitmontop laying dead on the ground used Vacuum Wave to hit Hitmonlee off guard. Hitmonchan then charges at Hitmonlee with Mega Punch, Hitmonlee sees this and ducks under the punch. Hitmonlee then uses Rolling Kick knocking Hitmonchan to the ground. Hitmonlee then uses High Jump Kick, but Hitmonchan countered it Sky Uppercut.Hitmonlee jumps back and Hitmonchan gets off the ground. Hitmonlee used Mind Reader and then uses Close Combat. Hitmonlee hits Hitmonchan, but Hitmonchan had used Counter hitting Hitmonlee back with twice the damage. Hitmonchan then used Sky Uppercut to send Hitmonlee in the air, and when Hitmonlee fell down used Fire Punch and Thunder Punch with each of it's hands, as the sound of bones breaking is heard. Hitmonlee tries to use Brick Break, but is hit in the chest with Ice Punch, which freezes Hitmonlee. Hitmonchan then charges up Focus Punch and hits the frozen Hitmonlee so hard that Hitmonlee is shattered into a million pieces. KO! Hitmonchan then starts to rebuild the dojo with some young Tyrouge as Hitmonlee's ice shard melt away. Results Boomstick: Yes, that stupid top thing is dead! Wiz: Yeah, Hitmontop stood little chance because of it's extremely small move pole and having the lowest Speed and Attack out of the three. Boomstick: And while Hitmontop's higher Defense might help it stay in longer and possibly get second it's low Attack and only having one strong move Close Combat, which all three have, it wouldn't be able to take out either of the remaining two. Wiz: Hitmontop also doesn't have any notable feats like Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan. So ultimately it came down to Hitmonlee vs Hitmonchan. Boomstick: While Hitmonlee has higher attack than Hitmonchan and is able to boost it using Meditate, Hitmonchan has higher Speed using Agility. Wiz: Hitmonchan also has higher Defense so it could take more hits than Hitmonlee, while still having high enough Attack to dish the pain back. Boomstick: And there is no doubt that Hitmonchan had the better move pole, having the most type coverage and the strongest attack. Also with it having all three elemental punches one of the was sure to hit and give a status condition at one point. Wiz: But the biggest thing Hitmonchan had going for it were from it's intelligence, since Hitmonchan poses the spirit of a pro boxer it is naturally smarter and more of a strategist, knowing when to let Hitmonlee tire himself out from Hitmontop before getting back in the action. Boomstick: And no matter what kind of hit Hitmonchan takes it will never back down and keep trying giving opponents no time to catch their breath. Wiz: And while Hitmonlee's foot turns as hard as diamond that is only the sole of it's foot, while Hitmonchan's punches are faster than a bullet train no matter where contact was made. Boomstick: Looks like Hitmonchan just knocked out the competition. Wiz: The winner is Hitmonchan. Trivia Who would you be rooting for? Hitmonlee Hitmonchan Hitmontop Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:EthanS4 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015